


The Boyfriend Bargain

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Drunkenness, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Rose Tyler, in search for inspiration and possible donations for her new exhibit, attended a few lectures at Gallifrey University.  She never expected Dr. James McCrimmon, hot geeky and a little manic with enthusiasm for astrophysicss.  As much as she fancied him, he showed no interest until she attended his department party when suddenly he declared Rose his girlfriend.  Dr. McCrimmon, known as the Doctor, lacked what his colleague Dr. Donna Noble called, social graces.  Especially around the Director for the Arcadia Institute Arts and Sciences Exhibition, Rose Tyler. His gob often got the better of him and when combined with Donna's need to relationship tinker, suddenly he made a deal to make one Rose Tyler his girlfriend...for work purposes only. Except somehow work functions turned into dinners with his friends, a movie night or two and one drunken proposal he never expected.  What was one socially awkward Doctor and one hung-over fake girlfriend to do when fake relationship plans explode into a drunken proposal?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt that bit hard. Thank you to onadriftinthetardis and Skyler10fic for help with the pictionary game proposal. Thank you to Hellostarlight20 for the beta! All mistakes are mine since I tinkered after beta.
> 
> Sorry about the line spacing. Nothing I've tried works and I don't have time to delete individual hard returns.

“Hiiiiii!” Rose issued the word with a crack-her-tooth smile standing next to her manic not-boyfriend who crooned in unison with her, in equal coupley, nauseous, happy greeting. She wanted to vomit. This night, like every date, was punishment. 

She waltzed into Professor Sarah Jane Smith’s cozy home, a casserole in her arms. Like a good guest and fake girlfriend of one Dr. James McCrimmon, friend and colleague of Professor Smith. Sarah Jane was the head of the English Department and didn’t know about the fraudulent nature of her relationship with Dr. McCrimmon, infamously known as the Doctor.

Rose shuffled into the kitchen, making small talk while the Doctor, her worst fake-boyfriend in the universe, took off to go spend the evening with his friends. Ignoring her as usual, although with a planned ulterior motive. 

His friends were the brilliant, creative, educated, elite of various departments at Gallifrey University. Not that Rose ever saw herself as ignorant and she did graduate with a Masters in Fine Art toward the top of her class. But when compared to geniuses who enjoyed discussing the philosophical aspects in astrophysics research, she didn’t really participate much. She doubted anyone noticed, too enthralled with the Doctor.

She settled next to her one of her allies, Rory Williams, fiancée of Amy Pond, Sarah Jane’s student assistant. They clinked glasses and hoarded the spinach dip.

Rose no longer cared if scarfing bread laden with dip embarrassed fake boyfriend Doctor. Over a glass of what she was sure was fine red wine from some ostentatious cellar, she reflected back on how she ended up in this mess.

It had been a crisp fall morning. She was back on campus researching for her latest project, an art exhibit inspired by photography of Jupiter from the Juno Mission. Gallifrey University had one of the finest astrophysics’ programs in the world. 

She didn’t plan on the hot professor, Dr. James McCrimmon. One swoon worthy lecture with his high energy, geek chic style, and she’d been hooked. She audited another of his courses and gotten to know his co-professor Donna Noble, who seemed oblivious to his charm, affectionally calling him space man.

Donna arranged for an interview. He babbled the whole time about lunar cycles, primordial black holes, Planet Nine and alien life forms. She only vaguely paid attention, thinking he’d make a fine art exhibit on his own, possibly naked except for his glasses. Gorgeous brown hair artfully tousled, tight pinstripe suit and melt her knickers brown eyes had doomed her. His flirtatious nature and how he made the stars sound sensual didn’t hurt. 

Except, it became apparent, he had no interest as he leaned in whispering sweet nothings about the Rose Nebula, only to spin away, yanking down star chart after star chart keeping his distance. He ended their interview by jumping as his mobile rang. Eyes wide, fingers ripping through his hair, he mentioned an experiment with living coral, hamsters and reversing the neutron flow and ran off.

That was that. At least Rose thought so, comparing the gorgeous professor to one of those interstellar objects that whizzed through the solar system.

Until Donna asked her to attend a department social as a guest. The whole thing was sold to Rose on how her project would be a good way to cross physical arts with science; and that the department would love to discuss a joint project. It would be good for the students and help Rose with free consulting and some borrowed exhibits.

And that was where it all went pear shaped.

Gorgeous, babbling and sometimes engaging Dr. McCrimmon was there, almost clinging to her side, peppering her with facts about the Jupiter photos, the mythology about Jupiter and the various moons and their mythological counterparts. Rose hated to admit how his attention caused her heart to flutter and certain parts of her anatomy to heat. His voice took on a hypnotic quality, sigh worthy as she stared at his lower pouty lip. 

Maybe that was what lulled her normal feminine intuition into a catatonic state. Or, it might have been his frenetic energy. He’d dragged her into animated conversations and one fun adventure playing hide and seek with the horrible board member Henry Van Statten which made for a fun night.

Until…the moment of infamy. 

“And who’s this?” Van Statten cornered them staring pointedly at Rose’s breasts hidden tastefully under her blue sweater dress. Before she could set the lecherous academic straight, an arm curled around her waist.

“Rose Tyler, Director of the Arcadia Institute’s Arts and Sciences Exhibits and my—” His mouth opened and closed and his face flushed red. Rose stood silent unsure what was wrong with the man who babbled nonstop.

“Girlfriend,” he spat out and tugged at his ear while Rose suddenly found his other hand clamped for dear life on her waist. “We’re together,” he added. Rose nearly choked.

“Well look at you, Dr. McCrimmon. She must be something special,” Van Statten said with a smirk. “To nail our resident genius.”

“_She_ is right here and doesn’t like being referred to as _she_. It’s Miss Tyler or Rose.” Rose gave her best snippy voice. Even as she sputtered internally.

“Yes, Rose is brilliant,” the Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. “And we really should be off.” Once again, she was dragged to the opposite side of the room behind a column near a very large and well placed ficus tree.

“Look, Doctor,” she cleared her throat determined to clarify she could take care of herself and had dealt with plenty of Van Stattens without a man to protect her.

“I need a cover,” he interrupted. “That is…. I mean everyone keeps setting me up or questioning me and you’re so nice and brilliant, and you’ve not demanded anything like so many women or you know, walked away rolling your eyes. Not sure why.” He drew his eyebrows together and adjusted his glasses examining her like a specimen.

“Doctor,” she tried again, speaking firmly. “I’m not your girlfriend. That would require dating and dinner at the very least.”

He frowned and tugged at his ear. 

“I’m not really the dating sort. I mean if you’re hungry, I’m sure I could find you nibbles.” He peered around, gaze alighting on a tray. She grabbed his arm before he could disappear.

“You told Van Statten I was your girlfriend.”

“Wellll, you are a woman and very friendly. We’ve chatted and oh! I was your interviewee so that makes us friends yes?”

Rose found herself the victim of the softest, most powerful puppy dog eyes. That combined with his odd form of charm and the fact she already fancied him, sucked her in.

“Yeah, I guess we are. Although, friends don’t just springs stuff on each other like that.”

“Course not,” He nodded his head. “Sorry.” He practically thrust the word out and bounced on his feet. “I’m not very good at social niceties. Donna’s always telling me I need to practice. Maybe you could help?”

Helping the hot professor learn how to be polite and learn social etiquette should not appeal to her. This was a recipe for disaster. But the pouty lower lip combined with the engaging freckled face and more deep brown puppy dog eyes vanquished her common sense.

“I suppose…if you were to help me with my exhibit, I could go out with you to a few events.”

“Molto Bene!” He jumped up and then tugged her into a hug, the full body kind filled with enthusiasm and surrounded Rose in gorgeous tea and spice essence of Doctor. And oh god did he feel good plastered against her.

A not so discrete cough interrupted said hug of ages.

“Am I interrupting something?” Donna asked, one brow arched, a martini in one hand.

“Rose has just agreed to be my mentor and teach me how to not embarrass myself and the department at these abhorrent and totally boring functions. She,” he emphasized, preening. “Is my girlfriend tutor.”

Donna snorted a giggle and downed half her martini while looking between Rose and the Doctor.

Rose wanted to disappear, dive into the ficus and find a portal to anywhere but there. Instead, she did her best to save her dignity.

“Doctor, remember that part where you needed help with social graces?” He whipped around, eyes wide.

“You don’t go around announcing I’m your fake girlfriend.”

“I…I didn’t say fake! I said…well implied you’re my girlfriend mentor errr girlfriend coach? I mean girlfriend—”

“Nanny” Donna inserted, swirling her drink.

“No!” He scowled.

“Governess?” Donna suggested with a snicker.

“That’s enough, both of you.” Rose firmly put her foot down. “I’m not sure I agreed to anything.” She eyed him, sniffing and pretending to dust off his coat.

“I think it’s a brilliant idea,” Donna gushed. “In fact, I’m asking you to. It would save me from going around making apologies after these parties.” Donna ignored his sputtering and stepped closer to Rose who wasn’t sure how to take any of this.

“He’d be brilliant at your exhibit. Maybe he could make a video you could play giving background on cosmic inspiration for various art pieces? And you’d have access to loads of possible technology to give everything that special space feel. I’d be around in case you need support with himself.”

“Rose doesn’t need support,” the Doctor defended and moved next to her. “She’s quite capable which is why she’s so perfect. You will help me?” Again, he hit her with that soft pleading look.

Fuck. Rose really needed to remember past bad boyfriend experiences. Mickey who’d been more friend then romance and ultimately left her, although nicely. Jimmy Stones who’d been more rock star charisma and less loving boyfriend, and who left her. Then there was the wanker Adam who used her for contacts, and left her. She sensed a trend…

“This is a really bad idea.” Rose yearned for Donna’s martini and she didn’t even like martinis.

“Possibly,” The Doctor agreed but once again a manic light lit his eyes. “But we’ll dive into the bad idea together. Think of it. No worries about embarrassment because we know it’s not real. Just a great big safari of social niceties of academia!”

“I’ll get you a laser hologram projector for your exhibit.” Donna added the icing on the cake of fake girlfriend duty.

“All right. I guess I can do this. I mean it’s just like dating, only no pressure, no commitment, just fun, right?”

Rose had never been so wrong.

Months of awkward dates, yanking him back, interrupting, and smiling until her cheeks ached, she felt more like a dog walker than a fake girlfriend. She guided and tugged on the leash practically shouting heel…nicely followed by _Doctor, my love. _

He wasn’t terrible but oblivious and rude. She could deal with that. Except, he tossed her aside so many times it went beyond embarrassing. No self-respecting girlfriend would tolerate it. Especially, the pitying looks and comments. Or the outright snarky remarks that their relationship must be physical with no substance. 

Fuming became normal. Dates became migraine-inducing events that now occurred once a week including these private dinners. Again, she didn’t mind some of them. Except when the pitying looks thing turned her stomach to a hard knot as she sat pretending he was the best boyfriend ever, and made nice to boost his career and social cred. 

Acting the devoted lover gained all new meaning after his department won a grant after one of her more spectacular fake girlfriend performances at a black-tie event. She’d kept him in line with nibbles and escorted him around to parse out his brilliant comments. After that, Donna had upped the ante, somehow arranging for her to borrow meteor exhibits.

But all in all, it had taken a toll. Yes, everyone seemed to get what they wanted except Rose’s ego had taken a hit. Now relegated to his personal arm decoration, it was like no one saw her. Not even him. Fake boyfriend spent more time flirting with other women. Especially the ones who hadn’t found him tolerable before. 

Rose was just a tool. Here she had this gorgeous, intelligent man and he barely looked at her. Self-reflection sowed doubts and insecurities at what was wrong with her. She kept telling herself just because he was attractive, charming and otherwise engaging, didn’t make him the right guy for her. He was not datable. And thus, she spent dates eating and drinking herself into oblivion.

But it was all to come to an end soon. Her launch date for the Space For Art: Earthbound Creative Cosmos exhibit was imminent. The agreed upon end of fake dating. Donna had come up with the plan that left Rose on the higher ground. A public break up wherein Rose would tell him it wasn’t working and give the age-old line, _it’s me not you, darling_. And leave him bereft and open to his friends and colleagues’ consolation while Rose sauntered off.

And it would happen at Sarah Jane’s dinner. She eyed Rory next to her tossing chunks of spinach dip laden bread to Sarah Jane’s dog, K-9. Guilt began to gnaw a hold in her chest. She really had bonded with a few people. Rory and Amy were killer partners at Charades. They’d dominated against everyone else. Especially the Doctor’s team with his flirty friend Professor Harkness and Harkness’s boyfriend Ianto Jones, the new Food Services Director.

What was she doing hesitating? He was awful. Just a few weeks ago he’d left her holding a plate of nibbles and ran off on some project emergency while everyone stared at her. He’d made her dress up as an ice cream sundae to his banana for Halloween. 

Sure, he’d created a whole planetarium show just for her exhibit, showing off the Rose Nebula as some honorarium to her. On the surface it appeared romantic. Until he went into lecture mode about some plasma storm in the Horsehead Nebula, and how maybe that would be better. Was he making a comment? She didn’t know. He was so odd in how he’d sometimes seem to care, taking her out to a film, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and then pointing out the inaccuracies. 

A real boyfriend wouldn’t do that. Would he? Rose doubted she knew anymore.

How had it all come to this? Confusion reigned over a fake boyfriend. She pined for a man who could care less about her, too consumed in his work and annoyingly perfect Professor Poisson the guest lecturer on historical French astronomers. His his friends welcomed her even if some of them tended to ignore her. Yet others, like Sarah Jane, showed interest in her work or offered suggestions for her exhibit. 

Then there was Donna who’d been her one true ally. The one person who knew the truth. They’d joked, went out for drinks to trash talk the whole affair and…became friends. God, she’d made a mess. Donna was even there that night to offer support.

Get rid of the unhealthy crush and lose friends, or do something stupid? She needed wine. In vino veritas as the saying went. Half a bottle later in the heat of the moment of a game of Pictionary, all would be revealed.

She grabbed the tablet from her teammate Dr. Melt Her Panties Fake Boyfriend.

“Uh Rose, maybe I should—”

“Button it,” Amy chastised from across the room. “You’ve had it all night. Let Rose have a go.” There may have been an evil glint in her eyes but Rose was too drunk to care. 

“Thanks, Amy. Everyone should have a turn.” She squinted at the pad in her lap, pen in hand, she tried to put it on the paper.

“Maybe Rose has had enough for the night,” the Doctor suggested. 

Rose whipped up her head, the room spinning slightly. He finally talks to her and not at her. And why was he asking her to leave? This was his finest hour, the hour of dummpage where he got all the sympathy and freedom and possible dates. Not that he said he wanted dates. He seemed content with the safety and lack of commitment of fake boyfriend privileges. And to make himself look cool, hip, normal and not a hermitty geek. 

Well he wasn’t getting back to his hermitting ways that night. Nor was he getting his way period. He was her fake boyfriend. She’d put up with enough of him and now…she lost the thought. What was she doing again? Oh yes, embarrassing him as penance for making her go to his lecture the other night and pretend to be fascinated and adoring when she wanted to fall asleep as he lost focus on some tangent on bananas. 

But not tonight! No bananas for Mr. Fake Boyfriend. 

She manically scribbled on the paper. Putting to use her primitive art studies.

Rose startled as a hand rested on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Donna asked in a soft, worried voice. She had no reason to be. Rose was about to make her final coup d'é tat move. Or something like that.

“Fine,” she answered, after one more violent stroke on the tablet. She giggled. She was so pissed. Even worse than at her last break up party with her friend Shareen.

She held up the tablet.

“This one’s for my hooonnney,” she drew out in slurred words. “My sweet geek. Banana Boy Babe.”

A nice warm mug of coffee pressed in her hand as said geek pulled the tablet from her. 

“You look like you could use this,” Sarah Jane said and stared at the paper along with Donna. Rose grinned, proud as a pissed woman with a confused sense of revenge could be. Coffee called to her. Lots of cream and yummy. She hummed and eyed the Doctor over the rim of the mug. He looked deliciously confused.

She snorted some coffee, coughs racking her chest as someone grabbed the mug.

“He doesn’t it get it!” she chortled, slapping her knee. “Oh my God, I finally stumped the genius!”

“Um,” He scratched his head, hair sticking up at all angles. “It’s a—” He angled his head. “I know this.” He stared at the two stick figures with two interlocking circles between them.

“A Binary Star…Two people exploring it or…oh is it a new elemental symbol?” he asked hopefully.

“No,” she giggled, about to fall off the sofa.

“Clearly their astronauts! They’re orbiting no wait….molecules, electrons, protons—”

“Not even close!”

“Well—” he tugged at his ear in his adorable nervous habit. “One is wearing a top hat. And the other a dress of sorts, I suppose. Formal attire around a—” He hummed and Rose could barely breath at how confused he was. So fucking funny she’d stumped him on the one thing he probably feared the most.

And everyone shifted uncomfortably as they probably all got it. This was the best night of her life. Rory leaned forward, only Amy held him back telling him, “Rory No! Let genius boy figure it out for himself.”

“We’ll be here all night,” Donna muttered and plopped down next to Rose. “You didn’t really mean this?” she asked.

“Oh yes I did!” Rose answered with glee reaching for Donna’s wine which she handed to Sarah Jane.

The Doctor finally perked up, jumping up and down. “Got it! It’s a space wedding!”

“You need a verb, an action word,” Amy reminded him.

“To wed?” he asked slowly, face flushing pinking.

“Nope but close.” Rose eyed him. “You’ll never get it.” With a sigh she stood up, stumbled a step before him and grabbed the tablet shoving it upward as she fell to her knees in front of pin striped legs. “Marry as in marry me, you adorkable idiot.” She grinned as he sputtered when she sang, “Surprise!”

And there she had it. Not only had she ruined his plans but he stood speechless, eyes darting around looking for escape. 

“I think I’ll take Rose home,” Donna announced as the Doctor still stood staring at Rose, twitching and bouncing foot to foot.

“Aww before he answers?” Rose sighed. “Guess I brain fried him. Too bad.” Donna and Rory hauled her up. “Thanks for the party, Sarah Jane.” Rose chirped as Donna ushered her out. “Make sure he doesn’t run out into traffic in terror!” she called out as she was whisked out into Donna’s car and into passed out drunk fake girlfriend oblivion.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is 3 chapters now. My two dorky characters needed time to process their actions LOL. One more to go! Apologize in the advance despite my beta's fantastic work (thank you Hellostarlight20) their is some weird protect on this document that didn't let spell check work. Hopefully we've caught all of them.

The Doctor paced the exactly six feet length of his office, bypassing an old wood desk stacked with books, papers, two monitors, three keyboards, and a variety of electronic equipment. Some of which he cobbled together. He kicked aside a metal bin overflowing with crumpled papers, most of which were bills or notices of violation of some university protocol. None of it phased him, too preoccupied with the events of the prior night.

Sarah Jane’s dinner had turned into something. He wasn’t sure what, except everyone stared or glared at him during what was to be a harmless game of Pictionary. Except it wasn’t harmless. The whole night confused him. This was usually when he’d text Rose looking for answers. Except she was part of the mystsery.

He plopped down on his squeaky, but comfy, rolling desk chair and shoved off to shoot across the small, cluttered room until he collided with a bookcase, books tumbling around him. Like his life. An avalanche of knowledge sweeping him up and away. None of it was helpful. Help was a brown-eyed blonde with a smile like a super nova.

From the moment he’d first caught her watching him in his Introductory Class to Principals of Astronomy, he’d been captivated. Later, during their interview, he felt that odd flutter in his stomach and an infatuation that caused him to run in fear and exhiliration. But then he found her at the department social, and he couldn’t deny the magnetic draw. An attraction of forces beat back fear until suddenly he couldn’t let go of her hand to the point of defending her honor.

A babbled-out plan popped out of his mouth, one last way to give him more time with her without explanations he couldn’t give. Which then combined with Donna being his wing-woman until _ka-pow_, arranged girlfriend bargain.

Rose Tyler quickly turned into his grounding force. His center of gravity, heart of his universe. The temporary nature of their arranagement gave him a sense of bravery, to kick back and enjoy Rose’s company without any pressure. Still not brave enough to tell her how much he wanted their time together to be real. When they reached the end of their bargain, he didn’t want to let go. Last night he’d pumped himself up to do just that even if the thought sucked him into the dark depths of a gravity well he’d never escape. 

He kicked his scuffed-up trainers against the book case spinning in the chair the way his life spun out of control. Staring up at the cracked plaster ceiling he sought answers like he had every night for weeks when he realized how life without Rose was unthinkable. 

Despite his impressive IQ, he found no answer or plan to persuade her that maybe she could stick around a bit longer. Words, his best arsenal for getting past annoying security guards, landlords, overbearing Uni administrators, and all manner of people who tried to tell him _No_, failed him.

Instead, he chose the cowards way. Tuck away feelings, focus on distracting everyone and keep moving. Even as his heart ripped apart.

Except Rose didn’t dump him. All the cosmic forces lined up in an everyone lives, enjoys bananas and gives a wahoo moment. Of course, not breaking up, as brilliant as that was, somehow turned into a conundrum.

Often that defined his Rose. Nothing involving the brilliant, beautiful Rose Tyler happened as he predicted. As she was wont to do, she broke all the logic and carefully constructed laws of time and space.

The Doctor loved that about her. Rose was a chaotic force in the universe. And she was his girlfriend even if under negotiated circumstances with very blurred rules and lines. Lines which, last night, somehow ended up an unfathomable Pictionary clue which turned into a marriage proposal.

His inebriated not-quite girlfriend asked him to marry her. In front of everyone. The opposite of the planned break up. Never was he so stumped. Or under so much scrutiny. Even spinning in his chair, he felt the weight of speculation boring into him. 

Donna had whisked Rose away before he made sense of what happened, much less answered her. And what would that answer be? 

They hadn’t actually been together in the fully romantic and physical sense. Wasn’t there some rule of order in a relationship? Get to know the partner, date, dance, dinner, and exchange physical niceties. His stomach flip flopped and his trousers grow tight at the thought of warm soft Rose curled up in his bed.

She hadn’t even seen his flat. That was a problem. He’d certainly fantasized about her there, but never quite got to the stage beyond the prenegotiated girlfriend social duties.

His door banged open, followed by Dr. Donna Noble, looking most displeased with him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” She shoved aside a pile of portfolios and plopped down her messenger bag. “How do you find anything.” Her nose crinkled at his very homey office, thank you very much.

“Donna, err good morning?” He hesitated as it didn’t look like she was having a good morning.

“Not for some of us. Some of us spent the night taking care of a skinny strip of cowardly Doctor’s drunk, fake girlfriend.” 

“How is she?” He leaned forward, ready to lap up any information to help him figure out what to do.

“Hungover, embarrassed, but okay. No thanks to you.” Donna motioned with a Styrofoam cup showing a local coffee house logo.

“Me? I…I didn’t do anything but try and give her time to…do what we discussed.” Coward’s way every time.

“Oh, don’t give me that! You were terrified. Everyone saw it.” Donna snorted and gave him the piercing stare that terrified her students. “Such a brilliant boyfriend you turned out to be. No wonder she sucked down the wine and decided to let you have it.”

“What do you mean let me have it? Wasn’t this supposed to be break up night anyway?” He defended himself even as he still grappled with the fact that she wanted to punish him.

“Some days it’s like you’re an alien.” She shook her head. “It’s pathetic. Months of dating and you can’t see it.”

“If I ask you what I should be seeing, are you gonna throw the coffee at me?” He leaned as far away into his chair as he could as Donna straightened her shoulders, the cup making an omninous squelching noise as she sqeezed it.

“IQ of a gazillion, prodigy of the department, but clueless when a woman fancies you. You don’t deserve her. And maybe she doesn’t deserve you either considering instead of just talking to you, she did the whole drunken revenge proposal.”

“Revenge proposal? Uhhh sorry, I don’t think I’m following,” he drew out his words, as he tried to make sense of what Donna suggested. What was a revenge proposal and is this one of those young people things he’s always missing?

“Look, I wouldn’t even be here except I was part of trying to get you two to get over the initial hump and solve your perpetual babbling idiot syndrome at department functions. Stupid me for thinking the two of you would talk, date and actually figure things out.” Donna paced toward him and the Doctor bounced out of chair in a clear evasive move.

“You said she fancies me. As in really likes me and not the fake way.”

“Oh my God.” Coffee set aside, Donna scrubbed at her face before violently dropping her hands to sides. “Yes, she has since the beginning. And you fancy her. Do the math, genius.”

“But she never said,” he attempted meekly even as an energy sizzled through his body like a regeneration of sorts. Rose fancied him. They dated. It wasn’t really fake. Molto Bene.

“You never said either. Instead, you made everything a pain in the arse dragging her to lectures, leaving her holding the nibbles when you ran off on some alleged experiment emergency. And let us not forget how you tended to make her do all the things you wanted to do. Did you ever once ask her what she wanted? Stop to think that leaving her sit by herself at Sarah Jane’s dinners might not be the best boyfriend move?”

He winced. Sucked in air and an icy slithering of doom slid down his spine. Fuck.

“I thought…maybe she enjoyed some of the lectures and parties. She always seemed to get on with everyone and, well, was so wonderful. She never said a cross word. And we did go to some films.”

“Which you picked,” Donna hurled the words like a weapon.

“Uh…yes but only ones I thought she’d enjoy.” Slight wincing commenced when he realized he texted her plans, times, places without really asking her. In his defense, it was their arrangement. He assumed Rose was fine with everything. Double Fuck.

“Hopeless, both of you. She’s just as much at fault for taking the whole fake girlfriend duty to heart. She didin’t say much this morning other than break up duty was all on you. She does have an opening in two days.”

“I can fix this,” he asserted walking to his desk, shoving random bits of electronic components aside. Problem solver him. Part of his job after all. Study the question, test, hypothesize and solve. Except he had no idea how to do those things when it came to Rose. She was too important to risk a mistake.

“You had better. We’re not all going through this again.”

“We?” he asked as the horrible reality smacked him in the head. Friends, Rose, colleagues, Rose, work, Rose. Commence dramatic composition filled with baritone as our hero realizes how deep he’s in.

“Yeah, that’s right, space boy. It wasn’t just you and her but you and her, the couple. Unless you want embarrassing questions, you better find a way to talk to her and maybe consider answering her proposal. Drunk or not, she asked you a question and you didn’t answer. Might do you some good to think about that. Now I—” Donna whipped out her mobile. “—have class in an hour. Try not muck this up any more than you have.” 

Donna’s exit was punctuated by the slam of his office door.

How did the Doctor answer Rose’s question? Admitting one had a problem was the first step. Marriage remained a foreign concept. Something other people did. Like dating. He did sort of overcome that one. Even if it was cheating. But was it really cheating if each of the fake partners really fancied each other?

On that thought he shot out of his office, heading to his lab. This required research. Problem one: talk to Rose. Problem B: convince her the past months had been real to him and he was sorry for being…what? He paused mid-stride down the stairs to his basement lab. Sorry he didn’t properly ask her out? Sorry he was rubbish at relationships? Sorry he assumed too much when he was a burning with love for her? No, maybe that one was too much.

He needed to brainstorm and did better writing things out on a board. The old-fashioned chalk to blackboard, scent of chalk dust in the air often cleared the synapses. Except when you find a student in the lab, talking to his boyfriend on his mobile doing the exact thing you needed to do. Wooing your hopefully soon to be not fake girlfriend. Talking, sending wooing type gifts like books and tea as this very in tune to his feeling student just mentioned.

He burst past the flushing student who quickly scrambled out of the lab. And began making lists, diagrams and perhaps even a flow chart to organize his plan. Rose Tyler may think of him as her ex-fake boyfriend but he’d prove he was worth the real thing. And he’d answer her question. The right way.

Fake * Not Fake * Fake * Not Fake * Fake * Not Fake

Even at the end of the day, Rose could still barely see her laptop or the schedule or even her assistant Clara who kept shoving a tablet in front of her to approve necessary alterations to get her exhibition ready on time. Her stomach roiled as she initialed a catering change to their themed nibbles. Rocket kabobs, cosmos biscuits, Saturn’s Sausage rolls, galaxy cupcakes, moonrocks, planetary pasta, and big bang shrimp. 

The steady thud in her head didn’t blur the drunken memories plaguing her all lday. No for once, Rose remembered every horrible detail. Like how she acted a complete cow and the Doctor’s gaping and tugging at his hair like he couldn’t figure out how to run away fast enough. And maybe that’s what gutted her more than the hangover.

He didn’t flush with embarrassment or laugh. Glassy-eyed terror mixed with confusion. She scared the shite out of him. Talk about worst fake girlfriend in the cosmos. What the hell was wrong with her? She’d agreed to the arrangement. And then she’d…lost it…came to care for him and his friends and drowned her mixed feelings in wine and bad behavior. God, she was an idiot. No wonder she couldn’t keep a relationship from dying.

A cleared throat pierced the veil of misery in her tiny cluttered office. Peeking over her monitor, stood Rory, short brown hair touseled and looking rain damp. Odder was that he carried an enormous basket obscuring most of his jean-clad form.

“Um, hi,” he said shifting the basket in his his arms.

“He says he’s a friend,” Clara arched a brow eyeing the basket, blue wicker and packed with various items, all of it wrapped in cellophane with a blue bow and a…. good lord. Was that a space rubber duck tied to a bow?

“Can I set this down, please?” Rory again peeked around the basket.

“Oh sorry, yes.” Rose shoved a coffee cup and books off a corner of her generic wood desk. 

“Thanks,” Rory plopped it down and rubbed his hands on his jeans before blowing out his breath. “So, uh, how are you?” he asked tentatively. “I mean after last night you must not be feeling—”

“Embarrassed,” Rose spoke without thinking eyeing the basket and the hint of what was inside. At least one book. She looked back at Rory. “I’m sorry. I was horrible and I owe everyone an apology.”

“Absolutely not,” Rory stated emphatically stepping closer and frowning at the space duck before shaking himself. “We enjoyed it.”

“Oh, God,” Rose groaned and planted her face into her hands. The pissed fake girlfriend was now the entertainment.

“Oh no, please not like you’re thinking or how I think your thinking.” She peeked through fingers to find Rory shoving aside the basket. “You stumped him. The Doctor I mean. Not just stumped him but completely shut him up…as in a catatonic state. He could barely say yes or no. It was epic,” Rory drew out and held his hands up in praise.

“I ruined Sarah Jane’s, party.” Pathetic, quiet words reflecting the truth that gutted her. 

Rory barked out a laugh.

“Sarah Jane thought it was the best party she ever had except the part where you had a little too much to drink and we should have stopped you. I’m sure you didn’t feel well this morning and we all felt bad about that.

“But not at how you finally accomplished the one thing we all dreamed of. Not just stumping the Doctor but winning so hard he could barely put two words together. Left him speechless and like a deer in headlights. Amy wanted to finish him off and tell him what a horrible boyfriend he was, but I stopped her. I thought he suffered enough with the whole not answering your proposal.” He shifted from foot to foot, tugging at the string on his navy hoody.

“I proposed him into a catatonic state.” Again, she groaned and leaned back into her chair rolling a few inches to the side. The basket sat huge, filled with goodies, the space ducky mocking her plight. Did the group feel so sorry for her they sent her a present?

“I’m doing a rubbish job of this.” Rory knelt at her side. Somehow his earnest face, soft green eyes that screamed compassion only made her feel worse.

“Please don’t feel bad. You’re the best thing that ever happened to him.”

“No, I’m not!” Tears burned her eyes and the need to confess burst out like a tsunami. “I’m not Rory, because it’s all a lie. Him and me. We’re not…like that.” She slumped forward. Elbows banging on her desk top and face, now dripping with tears mixed with mascara.

“Um I don’t think I quite understand?” The slow tentative nature to his voice cracked through her misery.

“I know. It’s because we kept it secret. I just…I dunno.” She hurled herself back in her chair in what she was sure was a dramatic move in keeping with some grand historical romance novel.

Her head lolled to the side to find Rory’s brow pinched as he looked her, waiting. He was good at that. She’d watched him do it to Amy enough times till she fessed up whatever was on her mind.

“I’m not really his girlfriend. We made a deal. I helped him with parties and such and he helped me with my new exhibition. It just got…complicated and there was him and all of you being so warm and lovely. I was supposed to break up with him but I just couldn’t lose all of you.”

“So you proposed to him?” Rory barely bit back a snort and giggle.

“It’s not funny. And in my defense, I was a little drunk and wanted to punish him for being a thoughtless prat.”

“And that makes it funnier.” He continued to laugh. “You…you think your not his girlfriend and that it was all pretend?”

“It was!” Rose insisted, leaning forward. “He doesn’t even like me. You saw how he was, always taking off, barely looking at me at Sarah Jane’s.”

Rory, face reddened and eyes twinkling with amusement, leaned closer and patted her arm, like he had the prior night.

“Rose, he is arse over kettle in love with you. Everyone can see it. Except you apparently. Every other word out of his mouth is about you. And the two of you, with all your hand holding and how you finish each other’s sentences during game night…well, that’s not fake.”

“I was just managing him. Donna said he needed help not being rude. It was a lot of work,” she defended even as a lightness swept away guilt. The Doctor loved her. She still didn’t quite believe it, but hope remained.

“He must like the way you manage him because he asked me to deliver the abominably heavy basket. I mean I thought it was an apology but maybe it’s a thank you for not leaving him. Or he’s got a kink for being managed by you.” Rory bounded up to standing and poked the duck, silver helmet glinting in the light. “I’m supposed to tell him what you said. I’d rather not have to tell him you cried. Think maybe—”

“The Doctor sent me a present,” Rose interrupted and stood up to pay closer attention. He’d never given her anything before. Inside were books, chocolates and ohhhh was that a tin of that special tea they’d had at Dr. Copper’s reading? But wait. She ripped open the cellophane to find one of the books was a modern adaptation of Galileo’s Starry Messenger, fully illustrated. Rose had been searching for months but couldn’t find a copy. 

“This is…oh my god!” She gently hugged the decades old book. “I can’t believe he found this and did all of this after I embarrassed him.”

“So you like it? I can tell him you were pleased, and he shouldn’t be afraid to visit?”

“Afraid to visit? Because I drunk proposed?” Her stomach dropped as she gazed down the book. “Oh, I shouldn’t—” She tried to shove the book at Rory who crossed his arms.

“Oh yes you should. If you don’t, I’ll send Donna and Sarah Jane over. Or Amy. You really don’t want an Amy talk.”

Rose chewed on her lower lip. Technically she was still in the girlfriend category. A gift could mean many things and fake or not, boyfriends gave girlfriends gifts. And anyone who spent this much time buying her a lovely gift couldn’t be classified as a bad boyfriend, fake or otherwise. In fact, she suddenly had that tingle in her neck that maybe they were more the real kind of dating. And perhaps last night wasn’t all bad.

Real dating and she hadn’t known it. How clueless could she get. Well, it was the Doctor and how he went about it to threw her off. And he didn’t dump her. Possibly her first boyfriend ever that didn’t break up and run off. Points for the Doctor. Especially for books and chocolate.

“Rose?”

“Sorry.” A smile slowly emerged, beyond the anxiety and tears. She wiped off her face with one hand, still unable to put down the treasured book.

“Please tell him I’m sorry about last night and I love the basket. He made my day and possibly my year. Unless you think that’ll scare him?”

“I think he’ll be relieved and happy.”

“Good, because I’d really like a redo on last night, if he wants. Tell him, he’s graduated and I’d really love it if we could—”

“Rose, sorry to interrupt but Harriet Jones is here and wants a tour. Now.” Clara, tablet in her arms, inclined her head a few times like she was having a seizure. Given the pressure of their opening the next night, she might be.

“I’m sorry, Rory. I’ve got to go, just give him a hug for me and tell him we’ll talk and make a date after the opening.” Rose hated cutting this short and she really had a lot more to say but maybe not to Rory as a go between. Enough a fake, filtered and otherwise fraudulent relationship. This time her and the Doctor would be honest. If she survived her exhibition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the lovely comments and kudos. I'm so happy you all enjoyed it. This is the last part where our couple gets their happily ever after. Thanks for being patient while the muse hid and I worked past a nasty virus.
> 
> Big thank you to Hellostarlight20 who helped me smooth out the ending a bit. It was tough to push through my horrible cough but I was determined they would be happy!
> 
> All errors are mine since I did some major edits after my beta reviewed.

Stress pounded at Rose’s temples worse than the hangover she eventually recovered from the prior day. She hadn’t received a text from the Doctor. Then again, she hadn’t sent one either. The etiquette of a fake relationship and its trials and possible dissolution eluded her. They were such a mess.

Despite Rory’s assurances, and the Doctor’s gift basket, Rose still remained in a state of uncertainty mixed with longing. The rest of the time, she fell into the abyss of last-minute exhibition details, like testing the technology. Listening to the Doctor’s voice as he narrated a piece on the Juno mission, Jupiter and an overview of celestial bodies in their solar system nearly left Rose a melted puddle.

It triggered a memory of how he’d flailed at some of the artist’s exhibits, lavishing praise, asking questions and bounding here and there like a puppy. God his glasses had slipped down as he recorded ten times more than they needed. Afterwards, they’d gone out to his favorite chippy, her treat. 

Rose had needed his positive and frenetic energy. She still did. Especially the hour before the opening. So far, only one disaster. More to be expected from her invited guests, the who’s who of the Museum benefactors, Gallifrey University Board of Trustees and the Mayor of London who it turned out was a huge geek and was all too happy to arrange for even more press and exposure. This was, without a doubt, the biggest night of her professional life.

And yet as she stood in her office polishing herself as much as she did her exhibition, zipping herself into her sleeveless black cocktail dress, she missed her chaotic Doctor. That pang in her chest was proof positive, she was well and truly in love with him. She grabbed her phone from one of her pockets, which was the best part of this dress. Tons of messages with dire predictions, confirmations, requests and panic but none of it mattered. All she wanted was one.

Without hesitation she sent him, “Hi, it’s me. In case Rory didn’t tell you, I’m sorry about the other night and I love the basket. I miss you.” She hit send before she turned into a blubbering mess. There was so much more she wanted to say. But in person. On that note, her alarm sounded for her final prep before she greeted her guests.

Phone in her pocket, she primped one last time, pumping herself up to be strong, articulalte and enthusiastic. She had one final melt down which she tempered with chocolate from the Doctor’s basket and a cuppa. Tea, free radicals and tanins he’d say, followed by some odd fact or tangent related to the history of tea leaves, or cocoa beans.

Yeah, she was totally head over heels for him. God she wished he was here as a distraction if nothing else. She imagined him running amok, brown pinstripe suit and glasses as he slipped into professor mode. Might even be a fire the way he liked to tinker with the tech when he helped set up a week ago. Maybe it was for the best she did this on her own. 

Rose needed to set him aside for a night, focusing on her career, her project and being impressive. Even if she wanted to be impressive with the Doctor next to her. 

Fake * Not Fake * Fake * Not Fake * Fake * Not Fake

The Doctor stood outside the museum, tugging at his tie, the deep blue one with swirls Rose seemed to like and even said looked like comets. His neck flushed at the thought. As well as with how proud he was of her. Dozens of people streamed past him, the suit wearing kind with money and influence. Not his cup of tea but good for her exhibition. Sponsors meant funding for future showings and more exposure to the arts and sciences. Not a bad kudo for Gallifrey University and his department either. 

And that made this night even more nerve shattering than the emotional part. The part where he declared his affections, his yearing and desire to make sure they were together for real, in the physical, and emotional sense. And…answer her question. The dark cloud that hung over him for the past forty-eight hours. He knew the answer but finding the words…wasn’t exactly happening.

“Your head’s going to explode.” He jumped as Amelia Pond appeared like banshee.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He whipped around to face his red-haired nemesis, and her legitimate boyfriend, as he’d taunted the Doctor. 

Annoyance and jealousy tightened his jaw at how Rose confided in Rory over such a delicate matter. After hearing it was a crying Rose confiding, which of course Rory had to lash out at him, along with how touched she was at his gift, annoyance eased to guilt that he had not been there. 

“It would take substantial build up of pressure or a tremendous electrical charge for any head explosion to happen. And not on Rose’s big night.” He sniffed, lifting his chin.

“Did you let her know you’re going to be here to support her?” Rory asked,

“Not as such.” The Doctor tugged his ear. Texting was as complicated as talking to Rose at the moment.

“He didn’t call her.” The satisfaction in Amy’s voice grated on the Doctor.

“I—”

“Did you text her?” Rory interrupted, a slight edge to his voice. Someone like him, who was clearly Amy-whipped, didn’t get to judge.

“That’s enough, both of you.” Sarah Jane, the voice of reason, saved him from another inquisition. The night of the party had been bad enough with her and everyone demanding to know what he’d done.

“Thank you Sarah Jane.” He nodded.

“He’ll speak to her in person, as he should.” Stern words with a slight command were hurled at him.

His pocket vibrated and he grabbed his mobile as interference. His heart beat double time at Rose’s message. “Ha! See, everyting’s going to be all right.” He waved the phone, said message in clear view before he pocketed it.

“I can’t believe she had to text you first.” Amy narrowed her eyes. Rory the traitor, stood by her side, nodding in agreement.

“Because she’s nervous and needs support,” Sarah Jane once again saved his arse. “Which is why we are all here. Now then, shall we?” Without waiting she marched ahead. The Doctor quickly followed ignoring Rory and Amy. His phone buzzed again. Donna this time, who was already inside and demanding he meet her for cocktails. Probably for another lecture. Maybe he’d take the long way to the bar.

Once he stepped inside, it was wall to wall people, chatting, drinking, buzzing with excitement and schmoozing energy. Easy to lose oneself amongst the throngs of important people, the Doctor dove through a few groups, losing his self-appointed keepers.

He could do this alone. 

Snatching a few nibbles, he decided the galaxy cupcakes with edible ball bearings, were his favorite. His lovely Rose understood the art of the nibbles and maybe, he was vain enough to think, some of these were planned with him in mind.

Eventually, the crowd was herded into the main auditorium before the exhibition entrance. Children’s art, one of Rose’s side projects, lined two walls. Again the Doctor’s heart welled and an odd liquid warmth flushed through him. His Rose understood people, so much better than he did.

Finger paintings of shooting stars mixed with pasta sculptures painted in silver, gold, blue, copper and black in an abstract presentation of an alien star system. His favorite was a mobile made from twisted wire hangers and various hardware pieces melded together like a giant asteroid field. Inspiration filled this room. All because of Rose. The same way she inspired him. 

“Good evening and welcome to the Arcadia Institute.” Rose’s voice echoed over the hum of people as she took a position in the spot light at the entrance to the gallery. The Doctor shuffled into the center of the crowd to get a good view but still remain anonymous.

“My name is Rose Tyler, Director of the Arts and Sciences Gallery. I’d like to thank you all for your patronage and attendance at our exciting exhibition. I’d also like to thank my esteemed colleage and Executive Director, Harriet Jones, for giving us this opportunity to merge astronomy and art.” Applause followed and a sudden flush of warmth wrapped around the Doctor. He bounced on his feet excited to tell Rose how magnificent she was.

The lights dimmed and the domed ceiling glowed with a nebula and stars. Donna appeared nudging his side looking at one of the University’s gifts to help make it possible. Everything they’d collaborated on came together that night. Including, he hoped, his relationship with Rose.

“I’m pleased to share with you, the fantastic beauty of our universe that I hope will fill you with as much awe and inspiration as it did our artists.” Two doors slid open revealing the first room lit in a violet-blue glow with white lights illuminating art installations. The Doctor couldn’t help but feel the flutter of excitement in the crowd. Exactly what Rose wanted.

“Join me on a trip of a lifetime, through our solar system and beyond.” Light twinkled in her eyes as Rose led the group into the first of five rooms. 

The sun could have gone supernova and the Doctor couldn’t have cared a less. All that mattered was Rose professionaly geeking out over his video presentation about the gaseous giant inspiring artwork in the room like the massive sphere at the center of the room, lava-lamp like contents reds, organge, yellow and white spinning slowly in a mimic of the clouds and storms in Jupiter’s rotation.

“It took forever to edit this down to something manageable,” Donna whispered to Sarah Jane and company who made her way over to them. “The two of them kept giggling and himself went all space-man rambly.”

“I had a duty to science to provide accurate and educational information.” The Doctor sniffed as Amy added a cheeky comment.

“That’s why you were late for Sarah Jane’s book signing. Looking all glowy and staring at your phone all night giggling.”

“I do not giggle,” the Doctor retorted.

“You do around Rose. And she does around you,” Rory inserted.

Before the Doctor could sputter out a denial, the group moved onward to the next room. Each piece of art, enhanced with technology from the University, built his confidence. It was…perfect. And he needed to tell her. Right then. He couldn’t stand waiting.

He flinched in a jittery nervous way as he fended off one patron who recognized his voice and wanted to discuss his presentation. Unfortunately and without Rose to step on his foot or politely dump a drink on him, his gob ran off into a diatribe of rude. He darted away just as Donna’s eyes narrowed and she inserted a few apologies.

The Doctor focused on the only thing that mattered, the center of his universe, his one refuge even if she was surrounded by a group of patrons, until he stumbled into said center.

“Doctor.” The way she said his name, sort of breathy but with an annoyed, oh-so-familiar pitch was balm to his soul. She caught his elbow before he face-planted and even through his suit coat, that tingle of awareness shivered up his spine.

“Director Tyler,” he rolled out with a huge grin, nervously straightening his tie. “Brilliant exhibition if I do say so and I should, given our collaboration.” He eyed the group of elite and probably wealthy patrons. “Dr. James McCrimmon, Gallifrey University and hopefully the new fiancé of the most brilliant museum director in all of London.” He hadn’t meant to spit that out quite like that or in a crowd. 

Everyone turned to Rose who stood like a statute of the Goddess Fortuna in the Ancient Rome gallery, eyes wide staring at him. A bit similar to his reaction the other night. He may have miscalculated.

“Wow,” Rose uttered and a polite smile emerged as she nervously twisted a ring on her finger and nodded at her patrons. “Sort of adds a whole new aspect to the evening, sort of like a…”

“Kilonova,” The Doctor needed to fix this. “When two neutron stars merge together. Like our collaboration.” He emphasized _collaboration_ and hoped she got the message and eyed the emergency exit. Not that he wanted to run. He met her gaze. She bit down on her lower lip. All he could do was stare pleading with her. He may have jutted out his bottom lip which always seemed to make her smile in the past. Ring twisting came to a halt as her face softened.

“Dr. McCrimmon narrated the introduction and assisted me with some of the technical aspects in the exhibition,” Rose informed their silent audience. Most amazingly and to her credit, Rose seemed to recover from his impromptu affirmation of her earlier proposal. He’d take that as a positive sign.

“It was a seamless partnership. A meeting of the minds you might say.” He needed to make sure she understood. He tore his gaze from hers to acknowledge the annoying audience. Too bad one couldn’t summon a convenient quantum singularity to eliminate unwanted observers.

“Such a brilliant idea don’t you think? Science and art have always walked hand in hand.” His fingers stretched and wiggled needing a very particular hand to hold. “The early astonomers needed art to document their findings or seek artists to help with presentations of the wonders they discovered.”

“Galileo’s Starry Messenger.” Rose said breathily. “The Doctor sent me a copy as a gift. A brilliant gift.”

Perhaps a trick of the light but he swore her eyes glinted with a softness he only thought he saw at the end of some of their better dates.

“It seemed to fit us and this night,” he agreed. “Rose has brought that same collaboration of art and science to the present in this brilliant exhibition.” 

Rose cleared her throat and nervously tucked a few nonexistent stray hairs behind her ear.

“Why don’t we continue to the Europa Room. Dr. McCrimmon’s finest contribution is ahead.”

The warm huskiness in her voice eased his tension. Especially after the Doctor slipped his hand into hers, feeling the tangible connection of skin against skin. Until she bumped against him leaning close to his ear.

“Fiancé?” Rose questioned, as they strode into a room lit from the floor showcasing a theatre-like atmosphere with three art pieces in the center of the room.

“As I recall you proposed the other night. I owed you an answer.”

“Tonight. In front of everyone. Seriously?” Rose spoke softly with a slight bite but her hand remained in his.

“It’s seemed very us. After all that’s how all this started.” She stopped in the middle of the room arching a brow at him to which he responded with a grin as the sound of his voice floated down from the darkened ceiling soon lit up with the glow of a nebula and the story of the origins of the solar system.

“I hope it’s not premature to wish you congratulations,” Mayor Gwen Cooper whispered. Even in the glow from the show, Rose’s cheeks turned a delightful pink.

“I hope not,” the Doctor responded. “A free pass to the museum is at stake.” Which won him several smiles and one soft laugh. And one glowing look from Rose. Maybe this night wouldn’t be a complete disaster.

“The Doctor gets all the passes he wants,” Rose assured them. “Especially after this magnificent display around us. One of the artists is a prodigy with a future at Gallifrey University. Tommy Connolly is standing with his mum next to the holographic image of the many layers of Jupiter with an emphasis on the famous storm. The light diffraction is through this new crystalline structure he developed in a lab which produces incredible colors.”

The group moved away and Harriet Jones and Donna stepped in giving both the Doctor and Rose a reprieve. 

“We need to talk.” His heart thudded in panic. That sounded like code for dumping him. How many times had heard that from a date? Or worse.

Rose ushered him by a security guard into a black curtained off area.

“I really do love the basket. I hope Rory told you. And you being here, supporting me means everything.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief. This was definitely not the bad he anticipated.

“But you’ve got to stop with these announcements. And yes, I know I did the same at Sarah Janes. It was wrong and I’m sorry.”

“I’m not…sorry that is. No one’s every proposed to me, drunk or otherwise. I’m only sorry I couldn’t find the words to tell you what it meant. That doesn’t usually happen to me. I mean I suppose that one time I had laryngitis—”

“Doctor.” Two fingers pressed to his lips and he did what anyone would do. He kissed them. And Rose didn’t disappoint with a responding giggle.

“You know we’re both rubbish at that whole fake relationship thing. You run off. I stuff myself with appetizers, drink too much and embarrass you.”

“I could never be embarrassed by you,” He quickly assured, and wrapped his finger around her wrist tugging her closer. “And it wasn’t fake for me and maybe I’m being presumptuous but you seemed to not want to break up. Maybe not admitting the truth was part of what went wrong.”

“It wasn’t fake for me either,” she admitted, drawing her thumb over his knuckles in a familiar and welcome gesture. “So you want a do over, only for real. What about the whole engagement thing? I know I asked but it wasn’t exactly in good faith. And you didn’t really answer.”

“In some cultures, a public declaration like _I want to be your fiancé_ qualifies as an answer, especially combined with me telling you I love you, Rose Tyler.” 

The Doctor froze. He just told Rose Tyler he loved her. Not as part of some babbling narrative of a fake relationship. Honest, unfiltered, heartfelt words spilled out, words he’d held onto for too long. And she stood there staring at him. Sudden fear constricted around his heart. And then he watched the first shine of tears in her eyes and her face softened with a tiny hitch in her breath.

Drawn to her, like a celestial body to a star, the Doctor moved closer until personal space was barely a concept. He needed to reassure her, “If you’re worried… we could have a really long engagement so we could do more of the just us dating and less of my boring university parties. Maybe even a snuggle or—” 

Suddenly words were not an issue as Rose grabbed him by the lapels and he found himself on the receiving end of the snog of his life. His brain melted at how she sucked his bottom lip. No science could match the light-headed ecstasy of how good she felt against him when he wrapped his arms around her. Just as he cursed his need for oxygen, she let go.

“Sorry, been wanting to that for a while. That all right?”

“Yes, brilliant, molto bene, I mean we are together. We are, aren’t we?”

“I hope so, cos’ I love you, too. And I do want this.” After he nearly melted at how she raked her nails down the nape of his neck he agreed with a bit more tongue and a lot less talking before resting his forehead against hers. “Definitely engaged, betrothed, affianced, contracted to marry,” he babbled.

“Hmmm sounds nice,” she hummed as someone cleared their throat.

“Maybe you’d like to finish your opening first. Space man waited this long to finally tell you so he can wait a bit longer.”

The Doctor glared at Donna who peeked past the curtains and grinned back. She was never going to let him live this down.

“What do you say? Ready to go out and help me schmooze for a change, Dr. Engaged McCrimmon.”

“I think I might like that Director Engaged Tyler.” Both giggled as Donna muttered about choking on the sappiness already.

The Doctor walked past the curtain, hand-in-hand with Rose to meet several smiling faces and one thumbs up from Rory.

Funny how schmoozing came naturally when it was for Rose. 

The opening ended up a hit and the exhibition drew record crowds. The Doctor and Rose ended their night intimately, affirming their engagement with a lot more snuggling and perhaps some giggling and saw stars they created themselves in her flat.

Their engagement may not have lasted as long as they thought once they repeatedly affirmed the reality of their relationship, with much annoying affection, until their friends practically arranged the wedding ceremony for them. And they lived a very real happily ever after.


End file.
